1. Field Of Invention
This invention relates to the general field of audio loudspeaker enclosures. The invention is more particularly related to free standing, loudspeaker enclosures for use in interior and exterior locations. It is even more particularly related to loudspeaker enclosures made of relatively light weight, thin walled construction. The invention is even more particularly related to a container apparatus with separate compartments for loudspeaker enclosures and a compartment to enclose along with a means to store temporary, heavy density, loose-granular, sound attenuation materials. Further the invention is even more particularly related to means to increase the portability of a loudspeaker enclosure and increase its acoustic performance. In addition, the invention is even more particularly related to an apparatus which combines a loudspeaker enclosure with a container for various uses.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
There is much prior art in the general field of loudspeaker enclosures. There has been prior art which cites the existence of freestanding loudspeaker enclosures for interior and exterior locations. There has even been prior art which cites various means of attenuating the resonant sound vibrations of the material surfaces which enclose loudspeakers. There has even been prior art which cites the existence of loudspeaker enclosures with multiple compartments. There has even been prior art which cites the combination of a loudspeaker enclosure with a container for plant materials. Referring further to this prior art entitled "Hanging Planter Pot Speaker Enclosure" U.S. patent application Ser. No. 754,596 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,387, while this art might suggest the use of a loose sound attenuation material used in conjunction with a speaker enclosure there is no soil material described nor a method cited which specifies the makeup or relative weight /density of soil material. Continuing further, this prior art is not physically shaped to use soil to attenuate the vibration of the of the loudspeaker enclosure brought about by the rear firing of the speaker driver. None of this prior art is particularly directed to the inventive combination. Until the present invention there has been no loudspeaker enclosure apparatus cited as being of relatively light weight materials with a secondary chamber wherein sound attenuation material can be filled into a cushion which can then be placed against the exterior of the loudspeaker enclosure to dampen the resonant vibration of the enclosure walls and can also be removed and emptied to allow for ease of transporting. And further, there has not been a double-walled loudspeaker enclosure wherein sound attenuation material can be filled around the outside of the loudspeaker compartment or removed for transport. In addition there has been no prior art which combines a free standing and multi-use-container together with a loudspeaker enclosure. In this respect the prior art is inapplicable to and does not contemplate the within invention.